


Fullmetal Alchemist: The Flamel Rebellion I: Unity

by 1nvictu5



Series: The Flamel Rebellion [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Espionage, Multi, Revolution & Rebellion, Sabotage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nvictu5/pseuds/1nvictu5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rebellion without truth is like spring in a bleak, arid desert."</p><p>For years the malicious Fuhrer King Bradley and the State Military have dominated the nation of Amestris, ruling with an iron fist, waging war on all of Europe. While the citizens of Amestris enjoy dignified lives worthy of human beings, the same cannot be said for those once great nations that have become colonies under the dominion of the brutal empire.</p><p>But in the Amestrian North, deep within the bowels of Fort Briggs, a revolt is brewing. The rebel group known as Flamel's Army has developed a plan: ruin the Fuhrer's reign from the inside.</p><p>Newcomers Edward and Alphonse Elric join the revolt in the hopes of finding their parents, radical dissidents on the run from both the government and Flamel's Army.</p><p>But their plan could fall short before it even begins for within the rebellion three powerful voices vie for control: the charismatic Viceroy Roy Mustang, the unassuming but sly Chief Master Sergeant Grumman, and the authoritative Major General Olivier Armstrong. All three military legends possess radically opposing philosophies on what it means to lead, and that could lead to the undoing of Flamel's Army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series Theme: Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OST 02: Unicorn

"War: the science of understanding the structure of sanity, breaking it down, then reconstructing it as something else. It can even make men into monsters. War is a science, so it must follow the natural laws: to create, something of equal value must be taken. This is the principal of equivalent exchange. I've learned that some things cannot be measured on a simple scale. My brother and I knew the laws of war, of equivalent exchange. The game required sacrifice, that something had to be taken from us, but we thought there was nothing more we could lose...we were wrong."

 

 

Here's a (updated) crudely made map just to help you guys with locations. I'll update the map as the story progresses.


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the entire list of characters just those who are introduced in Unity.

**_[MAIN CHARACTERS]  _**

 

**Edward Elric:** eldest son of legendary radicals Van Hohenheim and Trisha Elric. Lost his right arm and left leg in the Assault on Resembool five years prior.

**Alphonse Elric:** younger son of Van Hohenheim and Trisha Elric. An aspiring doctor.

**Ilian Elric:** three year old sister of Edward and Alphonse.

**Winry Rockbell (Josephine Eclair):** Childhood friend of the Elric's. Her father was killed in action in Ishval before she was born. Lives with her mother and step-family in the Amestrian territory of South France.

**Viceroy Roy Mustang:** Viceroy of the territory of Leore, formerly northern Spain and Andorra.

**Captain Riza Hawkeye:** Captain of Fuhrer Bradley's secret police, Black Hayate. The biggest obstacle that Flamel's Army agents face when traveling since her spies are everywhere. She is a specially ranked AAA (Access All Areas) officer with authority that supercedes the military hierarchy as commissioned by the Fuhrer.

**Major General Olivier Armstrong:** Commanding Officer of Fort Briggs in North City. Part of Flamel's Army's Highest Command.

**Chief Master Sergeant Grumman:** Commander of the Amestrian Air Force. Part of Flamel's Army's Highest Command.

**Van Hohenheim + Trisha Elric:** POW's in Laboratory 5. The parents of Edward, Alphonse, and Ilian, Van and Trisha were leaders of the failed Xerxes Rebellion and are imprisoned in the lab-turned-prison-camp.

**Alex Louis Armstrong:** Informant for Flamel's Army operating in Free Aerugo.

**Scar:** an Ishvalan man on the run from Black Hayate for stealing classified documents.

**Haleema Miles:** An Ishvalan woman travelling with Scar.

* * *

 

_**[MINOR CHARACTERS:]** _

 

**AMESTRIS**

_**The Homunculi:** an assassin order under the direct order of King Bradley._

**\+ Lust (Solaris Lascivione):**  the illegitimate daughter of King Bradley. Leader of the Homunculi.

**\+ Pride (Selim Bradley):** Adopted son of King Bradley.

**\+ Greed (Devlin Avaricci):** A former hitman. Currently tracking an escaped Flamel spy in Dublin Territory.

**\+ Envy (Enbi Jalousie):** Greed's partner.

 

**FRANCE**

_**The Rockbell (Eclair) Family:** _

**\+ Sarah Rockbell:** A doctor in South France and mother of Winry Rockbell. After her husband, Urey, was killed in action, she remarried and moved herself and her daughter to South France.

**+ Urey + Pinako Rockbell:** father and grandmother of Winry Rockebell, respectively. Urey was KIA in Ishval and Pinako died in the Assault on Resembool.

**\+ Jean Eclair:** French business tycoon and manufacturer of military weaponry for the Amestrian military. Married to Sarah Rockbell.

**\+ Tonnerre Eclair:** eldest daughter of Jean Eclair. Holds great disdain for the Rockbell's because of their working class roots.

**\+ Jovianne Eclair:** second daughter of Jean Eclair.

 

_**Others** _

**\+ Saison Molyreux:** A local florist and Winry's only friend in South France.

****\+ Solf J. Kimblee:**** Fiancee of Winry Rockbell, lawyer, and member of Black Hayate.

 

**AERUGO**

**\+ Qirell Urista:** an Amestrian-aligned Aerugoan working at the Phyra refugee camp at the border of Free Aerugo.


End file.
